Final Fantasy VII: Jenova Crisis
by WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: The unthinkable has happened to the world. The greatest evil ever known has been revived, and she has plans for the world. Cloud and friends, even with the Turks help, couldn't scratch her reborn body. Their only hope lies in the ancient guardians of the planet... the Eidolons. *On hiatus*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 01: Birth of the Eidolons

It was storming that day. The terrorist group known only as Comet stole the final remains of Jenova from a top secret Shinra laboratory. The Turks were in pursuit, and even asked for Cloud's aid. Comet was pulling out all the stops to get the remains to wherever it was they wanted it to go. Decoys, armored vehicles, even using Materia against them. By sheer luck, Cloud and company remained on the tail of the right vehicle. They got to an airport and quickly baton passed the remains to Comet members in an airship. Luckily, Cid was on the ball opening the Shera's docking bay doors so they could drive right in and continue pursuing.

The airship was headed straight for Meteor's Crater, where Sephiroth's sword remained as a reminder of the past. They landed and pursued into the depths where they found an entire temple had been built in secret. Once at its gates a horde of Comet agents came out to fight. When they'd cut down some, more would show up out of the blue. The Turks caught up and also began to fight the agents eventually making a kill circle with Cloud's group trying to take them all out.

"Cloud, you've got to stop whatever they're doing. I've got a plan to get you through the flesh wall." Rude spoke while fighting by Cloud.

"I'm all ears." Cloud grunted as he blocked some attacks before retaliating.

"Tuck into a ball for a minute." Rude commented, and before Cloud could say anything he was soaring through the air over the horde and in through the front doors of the temple.

Cloud looked at them for a minute, and Tifa nodded while punching out an agent. He then rushed toward the altar where several members were using machinery to redirect a small bit of the Life Stream at Sephiroth's sword… which had Jenova's remains at its foot. Bright light enveloped the two objects, which made Cloud charge and cut down the members. He swung at the light… and his sword stopped dead. Gates closed off the Life Stream from the temple once more… and the glow began to fade. A being now stood before him, stopping his using Sephiroth's Masamune. She had long silver hair, pale skin, and was completely naked… but her eyes were distinctive… Jenova had been reborn.

"That golden spiked hair… you must be… Cloud… Sephiroth has told me an awful lot about you." she spoke softly with a grin at Cloud.

She touched the upper part of Masamune, and with a slight nudge made a shockwave send Cloud flying into a pillar. The others made their way in and could only stare in horror at her. The only person not shaking was Reeve, but he was still nervous. Jenova walked down the steps of the altar letting her long hair trail on the ground behind her. The grin on her face hadn't faded.

"My, my… this world has certainly healed a lot in the time since my death… let's fix that, shall we?" Jenova chuckled staring at them.

"Jenova…" Vincent muttered slowly cocking his gun, and then fired several times only for Jenova to move at insane speed palm striking his stomach sending him flying initiating a fight with all of them.

Jenova was called a demon for a reason. No one could keep up with her, and she hit almost three times as hard as any normal person should. Even Tifa couldn't land any hits on her and she was arguably the fastest of them. She continued to knock them all around and back flipped over Reno's baton into backward cartwheels gaining distance as the others tried to gather their bearings.

"I'm having quite a lot of fun… but there's a nasty draft in here. So I want… you… you… and you to accompany me." Jenova laughed slashing the ground sending dark purple sludge at them hitting Tifa, Cid, and Reeve in the face.

Immediately they began walking to Jenova. Their eyes had turned red and black veins highlighted near the edges of them.

"Something tells me they aren't on our side anymore…" Yuffie groaned standing up.

"Tifa. What are you doing?" Cloud asked, but she remained silent with a dead stare as a cloud of darkness made them vanish.

A month passed and nothing was heard from them, or Jenova. Comet had all but gone silent. Cloud went to the abandoned church, where he felt closest to Aerith when he needed to talk his mind. Usually he'd just air out his concerns, but this time was different. He decided he'd try to reach out to her, and receive an answer.

"Aerith. I know you've been watching. I… I don't know what to do. Tifa, Cid, and Reeve have been brainwashed and I don't even know where to begin looking for them. Jenova is more powerful than Sephiroth could ever hope to be… I don't think we can take her. Please… is there something, anything, you can do?" Cloud prayed on his knees.

It was completely silent at first, but then Cloud could hear a piano nearby. He followed the sound slowly coming to a woodland area. There he found a sparkling deep blue lake. The piano sound was coming from under the water, or at least it sounded like it. Cloud didn't know why, but he felt the urge to go in. He took a deep breath and began to walk into the water. It wasn't cold at all, but felt warm. He reached the center, and all of a sudden he was pulled down… but he could breathe. He touched the bottom of the lake, and then he surfaced out into a completely white room with the bottom of the lake acting as its floor. There Cloud saw Aerith playing the piano he'd been hearing.

"Aerith…" Cloud spoke, and Aerith smiled at him.

"I think that this place is much better for talking, isn't it?" Aerith asked walking to him extending a hand to help him up.

"You heard me then." Cloud smiled and Aerith sat down at the pure white table that was there prompting him to sit as well.

"I've spoken with a lot of people since I died. There really isn't much to do in the afterlife while you wait to be reborn. I've asked around, seen if there isn't something we can't do, and some of my fellow Ancients came up with a plan." Aerith told him.

"A plan? Will it work?" Cloud asked.

"Sadly there's a catch, Cloud. The only viable plan would take at least a week to set in motion, and after that it would be up to those involved to see it through." Aerith nodded.

"Even though we're on the clock to stop Jenova and whatever she's planning. So what do you and the other spirits have in mind?" Cloud asked.

"We'll awaken the original guardians of the world, the Eidolons. Of course, they're so old and likely won't have the same morals we do, so we'll have to reset them to their birth forms before releasing them to the world." Aerith explained.

"Birth forms? You can do that?" Cloud asked.

"We won't know until we try, and it's better than waiting for her to call Meteor." Aerith smiled.

"So what do we do then?" Cloud asked.

"Be prepared to find those the Eidolons bond with. Like Materia, they require a catalyst with which to unleash their power." Aerith told him.

"So they're like Summon Materia?" Cloud asked confused.

"The Materia only contains shadows of who the Eidolons once were, and were left behind by those who were once bonded to them. When the new ones reach maturity they will look very different from their last incarnations." Aerith explained.

"How will I know who they are?" Cloud asked.

"They'll bear a marking on their skin that will make them stick out like sore thumbs. It may require some searching, but I know you can do it. There will be six Eidolons in total." Aerith explained.

"Last question… will these Eidolons be a match for Jenova?" Cloud asked nervously.

"If you properly raise them." Aerith responded, and when Cloud resurfaced from the lake Vincent and Yuffie were standing there.

"Have a nice swim?" Yuffie asked.

"I have a plan for Jenova." Cloud told them.

"Hope it's good. Jenova brought the Golden Saucer to the ground about an hour ago claiming it as her base for the time being." Vincent explained.

"It'll take a while to explain… so let's gather everyone so nobody's left out of the loop." Cloud told them.

Just as Aerith had said, a week after that meeting a giant sigil appeared in the sky over the world. From it, six massive energy spheres appeared that fired curving beams down to the surface. The Eidolons had arrived… now all Cloud and company had to do was find their catalysts. Naturally, that was going to be easier said than done. Shinra immediately set their information network to action as Cloud's group took the Shera to begin searching on their own. It was very slow at first, because only Cid really knew how to fly an airship.

End Chapter 01 


	2. Chapter 2: Flames of Rage

On one of the far south islands is the town of Eldain. The people of this town survive on the trade their fisherman bring via the exotic fish native to the waters around the island. Lately though, the town has been under constant threat by some remnants of Comet's forces. They demanded the townspeople stay away of the nearby mine, backing up their threat with mech suits and heavy firearms. There have been occasional skirmishes since then…

Cloud, Vincent, and Barret have been following one of the beams of light for a week now and traced its landing point to the island. Once they set the Shera down they made for Eldain. The townspeople all shut themselves into their homes when they arrived. In fact, the town seemed outright terrified of them.

"Good to see visitors are treated well…" Vincent sighed.

"Something smells here, Cloud." Barret stated looking around.

"I'm getting the same bad feeling. This is abnormal behavior to be giving visitors, especially a town known for its hospitality." Cloud nodded.

"Hey, you Comet jerks! Give back my mom!" a boy's voice shouted as a pebble smacked Cloud across the face.

Across the way was a small boy with brown hair, no older than twelve at the youngest. He was dressed in simple shoes, denim jeans, a black tank top, and a short-sleeved blue button up shirt. An elderly man rushed to grab him.

"Stop it, you'll only aggravate them." the old man scolded the boy taking a second pebble from his hand.

"We're not with Comet." Cloud told them.

"How do we know that?!" the boy barked.

"Kid's got a mouth on him." Barret scoffed.

"Please forgive him, his mother was taken by Comet when they demanded volunteers for their experiments yesterday… his father was taken two weeks before..." the old man told them.

"So Comet's still around after all." Vincent stated.

"Where are they hold up?" Cloud asked.

"You aren't with them? Truly?" the old man asked in earnest.

"We're more than happy to clear 'em out for ya too." Barret smiled.

"Then please, there is no time to waste, they're using the mine just outside of town for some sort of experiment. Those they've taken haven't returned…" the old man told them.

"All right. Let's go kick some Comet ass." Barret chuckled readying his gun arm.

The party made their way to the mine and immediately came under fire at the entrance. Comet had gatling artillery positioned to keep enemies pinned down. They haven't dealt with Barret and Vincent's marksmanship though, which led to the gunners being taken out swiftly. Swordsmen rushed out only to be cut down by Cloud now that he didn't have gunfire to worry about.

"Let's clean house." Barret smirked reloading his gun.

The party rushed into the mine taking out any and all Comet soldiers they came across. What survivors they found they cut loose and told to get out of the mine and head for town. Eventually they came to a massive strip mining area. At the very bottom was a massive black crystal bearing a glowing purple insignia inside it.

"It looks like one big Materia…" Vincent commented.

"There's people in front of it, let's move." Cloud ordered.

They took the easy way down by sliding carefully down the slopes. They arrived too late however as a Comet soldier in a tight armored bodysuit of sorts slit the throat of a woman with long brown hair with her arms bound behind her back using twin blades.

"Damn it…" Cloud growled.

"I did warn her about running her mouth… she was as annoying as her husband was and twice the trouble of them combined… but in the end both died like the filth they were for our case." the soldier scoffed.

"That cause being?" Cloud demanded to know.

"Simple. Jenova to destroy this planet… and use the husk left behind to find a new planet. We humans have played God, and we must now be exterminated by that which we fear." the soldier laughed.

"You're all crazy!" Barret roared.

"Mom!" the boy's voice called alerting them to his presence as he ran up to her.

"So close to a reunion in life, boy… but I guess I can reunite you with her in the Lifestream." the soldier spoke raising his blade.

"You killed her… I won't forgive you!" he growled stopping his blade with a retractable lance.

"Keep your forgiveness, you're next to the chopping block." the soldier smirked when Cloud charged making him back off.

"Barret, keep the kid from doing something stupid." Cloud ordered.

"Got it." he nodded grabbing the boy.

"Let me go! He's got it coming!" he cried struggling.

Cloud and Vincent fought the soldier, but his movements weren't human in the slightest. Cloud knew the way he fought too well; he was SOLDIER trained.

The more the boy struggled the brighter the sigil in the crystal began to glow distracting the soldier a bit allowing Cloud and Vincent to start pushing back. The crystal began to crack more and more as the boy struggled until he bit Barret's arm making him drop him. He charged the soldier readying his lance with skulls in his eyes. The crystal then shattered with a blast of energy knocking them all back. A heavy mist obscured vision as Cloud, Vincent, and Barret managed to find each other.

"What the hell happened?" Barret asked.

"Where's the kid?" Vincent asked as a roar shook the mine.

Something moved incredibly fast in the mist dispersing it leaving the party there with no idea where the boy or the soldier went. One thing was for certain… the crystal was in bits and pieces now with the symbol missing. They hurried out of the mine to find evening had fallen and in the distance Aldain was in flames. In the shadow of the flames a massive, muscular, humanoid dragon figure could be seen as it let out a ferocious roar.

"Let's hurry." Cloud ordered.

They got back into town at nightfall to help evacuate the people as the dragon rampaged. Vincent scoped out the battle zone to spot the soldier dodging and evading its attacks. The dragon itself had a feminine shape to its body, numerous horns, four colossal wings, and a black, purple, and red color scheme. Decorating its horns were gold jewelry with gemstones dangling from chains.

"Bahamut?" Vincent questioned as Cloud and Barret joined him on the rooftop.

"Doesn't look like any form of Bahamut I've ever seen." Barret commented.

"If it's on our side there isn't much we can do but help." Cloud stated leaping into the fray fighting the soldier.

The soldier was unable to dodge a lot of their attacks now due to the dragon's constant interference blasting fire or launching high level magic at him. Cloud was about to finish him when a blast of light blinded him and when his vision returned he was gone. He'd gotten away…

"What do we do about the fires?" Barret asked.

The dragon then spread its wings lifting off with a single flap. It then let out a loud roar before flying around the town so fast it created a light vacuum causing the flames to start dying. It landed again and shrunk in size until it was just twice as tall as the average person. On its upper back was the boy, still clinging tightly.

"Oh, I get it… this thing's an Eidolon!" Barret exclaimed.

"So the kid's one of the chosen. Was Comet trying to figure out who it was so they could kill them?" Cloud pondered.

"According to Aerith they are the only thing even mildly threatening to Jenova at the moment, so it makes sense." Vincent conquered.

The dragon set the boy down and turned to Lifestream energy forming a necklace around his neck bearing a charm shaped like a dragon head carved out of the crystal from the mine. Inside the crystal the symbol appeared again. The boy then let out a depressed sigh.

"I saw it all… Jenova… Sephiroth… Meteor… but it doesn't change that my mom and dad are both dead…" he sniffled.

"I won't tell you not to grieve for them, but I will tell you that we need your help saving this world." Cloud told him kneeling down to put a hand on his shoulder.

"So who's going to tell the townspeople what happened?" Barret asked.

"Tell them Comet was behind it." Vincent answered.

After explaining everything the party moved to the Shera. Once airborne Cloud handed the controls to Barret. He wanted to check on the boy. You'd think a child would be absolutely giddy to be on an airship. Cloud found him sitting on the bed of his room.

"How are you holding up?" Cloud asked him sitting down beside him.

"I miss them…" he answered.

"Life is cruel to the wrong people, but there's nothing we can do to change that. So we have to live on remembering those we love. If we keep them in our heart, they're never really gone." Cloud told him.

"Jade." he spoke.

"Hmm?" Cloud asked.

"I didn't tell you guys my name yet. It's Jade." he answered.

"It's nice to meet you Jade, and good to have you with us." Cloud smiled.

"That Aerith lady said that I can help track down the other Eidolons and their bearers now that I'm 'awakened', whatever that means." Jade told Cloud.

"Well, we can assume it's a good thing if Aerith said that." Cloud chuckled.

Elsewhere in a remote mountain village, Jenova and her posse were hiding in an inn. The room was a mess as Tifa entered seeing Cid and Reeve resting against the wall with bruises on their bodies. Jenova was breathing heavily with her hands on the window sill. She was now dressed in black dress shoes, tight black pants, and a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and the top two buttons undone showing her cleavage.

"Is something wrong, my lady?" Tifa asked her.

"That Cetra bitch… she DID do something to me on my way to this body… I can't assimilate anything… I need to recollect my cells… I can't summon Meteor like this…" Jenova growled.

"You shouldn't take your anger out on your servants, my lady. If you need to retrieve your cells we'll go the distance for you." Tifa told Jenova soothingly rubbing her back.

"I know exactly where our first stop will be… Shinra Headquarters in Midgar." Jenova smiled sadistically.

"It's impossible to get there… Midgar is a radiated mess…" Reeve coughed.

"Those reactors are filled to the brim with my cells corrupting the energy within… it'll be a feast for the ages…" Jenova giggled.


End file.
